Shiyomi Landerlight
Shiyomi Landerlight (シーオミ ランデーライト Shiyomi Randāraito) is a hanyō who lives on Mundus Magicus. Born of a human mother native to Mundus Magicus, and a demon father from Mundus Veretis, also known as Earth, Shiyomi is a powerful half-breed with immense potential. Much older than her appearance would imply, she is a senior member of the organization Fukisei, a group of immortals that dwell in Mundus Magicus. Due to the overarching flower-theme associated with many of her magical abilities, she has already earned the moniker Great Lotus (大蓮 Dairen). Due to Shiyomi's inability to be killed, she has never lost a battle, at least none that has been witnessed by a living individual, and this has lead to an additional moniker: Undefeated of the East (東方不敗, Tohofuhai). Shiyomi is one of the main characters in Fervent Immortal Tales. Appearance Shiyomi, despite saying that for a human she is getting on in years, bears the appearance of a young lady with short brown hair, squirrel ears, a big curly brown tail, hazel eyes, and large breasts. Notably, her body is rather muscled, implying she trains physically. When on official business from Fukisei, Shiyomi wears a black balmoral cap which covers her squirrel ears but doesn't muffle her hearing, a jet black cloak, and black military boots. Her standard attire, however, appears to be an orange fighter top covering the top half of her breasts, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black stocking, and orange boots. When in combat, she dons two tonfas on either arm. Personality Shiyomi is a rather coy and playful individual, who, is well known for being full of energy. Joan says she's easily identifiable as the first to yell and the first to act rashly. She is proud of her power, and eager to show it off in battle, especially to impress people she's interested in. On rare occasions, Shiyomi's hyperactive behavior causes her to make random outbursts that make no sense. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. She is often giddy and optimistic, especially when with her friends. Shiyomi can be extremely flirty, but once she finds someone she really likes, she attempts to settle with them. While fond of her animal features, she dislikes being called "more animal than human", and immediately strikes at anyone who refers to her as a "pet". She also dislikes how many people worry about so many little things and them hurrying about all the time, which is probably why she chose to live in the jungle without technology before encountering the Fukisei group. However, while she's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, she has also proved on occasion to have more common sense than the others; and also tends to notice things that the others don't. Shiyomi also is amazed by a lot of things and is almost always upbeat, even when she is in danger. She also views her friends highly, often stating very good things about her friends, valuing them dearly. As with this, Shiyomi is very loyal to her friends, and, all in all, Shiyomi is a lovable and friendly person who always looks for the good in others and tries to help them. Equipment Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shiyomi, due to her squirrel demon heritage; is known as a highly skilled close-quarters fighter. She keeps her arms and stance steady like a rock while waiting to strike, and she is able quickly close in without revealing any hints as to how she advanced. Her arms quickly extend, and her forearms move even more quickly from that point to strike with her "mountain-like fingers." The strikes come from the outside to the inside, the swinging arms changing direction using the elbow as the fulcrum to strike from impossible directions. She can easily strike the back of the head from a very close distance completely unbeknownst to the target. With her fighting style, she is capable of dealing a blow to the temple that would crush a man's skull. Shiyomi's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, she will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if her opponents have their backs turned on her or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use allies or opponents as human shields or even bite her opponents. While fighting, Shiyomi can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. It should be noted that Shiyomi has a very aggressive battle style- excelling in rushdown tactics and unleashing powerful rapid blows from every direction, giving the foe very little time to counter. Magical Abilities Trivia *Shiyomi is an exported character, more commonly referred to as an 'Expy', from Fairy Tail: Dawn, a series written by two of Fervent Immortal Tales co-authors. The character in question is Iris Lavra, Darkrai and Per's favorite character out of the entire series. Shiyomi is Iris, right down to the personality and abilities.